Her fire and his thunder
by Demonocracy
Summary: Drabbles para celebrar la semana del HakYona 2018. Día 2: Promesas.
1. Past

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **~Her fire and his thunder**

* * *

 _ **Día 1: Pasado**_

Una leve caricia en el brazo lo despierta aquella mañana. Hak abre los ojos, luchando contra la somnolencia y su mirada se dirige hacia la mujer a su lado.

El cabello rubio de la chica se extiende sobre la almohada, dibujando figuras por aquí y por allá. La sábana cubre su desnudez hasta el pecho y sus mejillas son adornadas por un suave rubor.

Incorporándose sobre la cama, Hak se pregunta cuanto tiempo habrá gastado mirándolo dormir.

—Buenos días —ella susurra con voz adormilada.

Hak se pone de pie, recorriendo la habitación en busca de su ropa sin importarle su desnudez.

—Vuelve aquí —ruega la chica, incorporándose también.

El moreno recupera sus pantalones de una pila de ropa no muy lejos de la cama y se los pone aún sin dar respuesta alguna. Su camisa cuelga de una lámpara cercana a la puerta del baño, y sin dudarlo mucho, entra en él.

— ¿Hola? —lo llama la chica nuevamente, acercándose cada vez más hasta encontrarse en el marco de la puerta, aún envuelta en la sábana y mirándolo con recelo.

— ¿Está todo bien?

—Deberías irte —dice él finalmente, emergiendo del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Dije que deberías irte. De hecho, no tengo idea de por qué sigues aquí.

El rostro de la rubia pierde todo color y sus ojos avellana se limitan a observar a Hak rebuscar entre sus cajones por ropa limpia.

—Yo… nosotros… anoche nosotros-

—Oh, _eso_ lo sé —aclara Hak, dándole una sugestiva mirada a la cama hecha un desastre y a la ropa de la chica tirada en el suelo.

—Yo… pensé…

Hak se detiene frente a ella, clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella y escupiendo un frío:— Pensaste mal.

Las manos de la chica aprietan la sábana con más fuerza y, rápidamente, desvía la mirada, luchando contra las lágrimas.

Con el rostro inexpresivo, Hak se adentra en el baño una vez más y cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

—T-tú… —hipa la rubia, dando un golpe a la puerta— ¡Te arrepentirás!

Hak gira la llave de la ducha, llenando la pequeña habitación con el ruido del agua corriendo, pero siendo incapaz de amortiguar los sollozos de la chica afuera de ella.

Mas no son sus sollozos ni sus duras palabras las que congelan a Hak del otro lado de la puerta. Fue _su_ mirada, Hak reconoce, pero es una mirada amatista la que ocupa toda su mente.

…

 _Con ojos acuosos, llenos de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse y que, obstinadamente, ella se negaba a derramar._

 _Sus labios habían temblado al separarse, y su nombre había sido la última cosa que él le había oído susurrar._

 _Yona lo había observado, pareciendo haber perdido cualquier brillo que él hubiera visto alguna vez en su mirada y su voz se había entintado de la más profunda tristeza para soltar un último:— Hak…_

 _Pero él no había querido escucharla._

 _Y dándose media vuelta se había alejado. Primero con pasos débiles, luchando con todas su fuerzas contra aquel magnetismo que no hacía más que empujarlo hacia ella, y después corriendo, dando grandes zancadas para salir de su vida._

 _Y nunca, en todos aquellos años, había mirado atrás._

…

El estruendo de la puerta siendo cerrada de un golpe lo trae de vuelta. Después de aquel desafortunado episodio, Hak se encuentra finalmente solo… pero es incapaz de sentirse aliviado por ello.

Un nudo se había formado en el fondo de su estómago y el rojo color de _su_ cabello era todo lo que Hak podía ver en su impecable baño de alabastro.

¿Arrepentirse, había dicho la rubia? La mirada de Hak se centra en su reflejo en el espejo y tras un largo suspiro, entra en la ducha.

No. No, por supuesto que no lo haría.

No podía permitirse hacerlo.

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Lamento llegar tan tarde al HakYona Week 2018 y prometiendo angst, _angst_ y nada más que angst.

¡Por favor, sean pacientes conmigo!


	2. Promises

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **~Her fire and his thunder**

* * *

 _ **Día 2: Promesas**_

— ¿Lo prometes? —le había gritado Yona desde la rama de un árbol, con el miedo llenando su voz de feroz urgencia.

—Sí, lo prometo —había asegurado Hak al instante, levantando las manos hacia ella—. Yo te atrapo.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Yona se había soltado de su agarre. Un agudo grito había escapado desde el fondo de sus pulmones y, antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba en los brazos de Hak.

— ¡Increíble! —había exclamado Soo-Won junto a ellos— ¡Hak, eres todo un héroe!

Yona había mirado el árbol una vez más _–_ _¿siempre había sido tan alto?_ _–_ y la única prueba de que su aventura realmente había sucedido era el ardor en las palmas de sus manos por haberse aferrado a la madera con tanta fuerza.

— ¿Lo ves? —la había calmado Hak, bajándola finalmente— No hay nada que temer.

Y Yona había asentido, habiendo aprendido la lección: _Hak siempre iba a cuidarla._

¿Qué? ¿Debería haber aprendido a no ponerse tanto en peligro? Quizá.

 _Quizá_.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

—No lo haré —gruñó Hak.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Por favor, _por favor._

—Dije que no, Yona.

Yona se apoderó de su mano con una rapidez sorprendente y, sosteniéndola entre las suyas, le dedicó su mejor mirada de cachorrito triste.

— ¡Por favor, Hak! —suspiró ella, apretando la mano del niño entre las suyas.

— ¡Está bien! —gruñó él y la pelirroja dio varios saltitos en su lugar antes de rebuscar en su carriola de juguete.

— ¡De acuerdo! Tú cuidarás a nuestra bebé Yona mientras yo preparo la cena.

Hak sostuvo la muñeca de plástico que ella le extendía tan lejos de su cuerpo como su brazo se lo permitía y al instante protestó:— ¿Por qué tiene que llamarse como tú?

—Porque sí —contestó ella, sacando un juego de platitos de plástico y extendiéndolo por el suelo.

El niño soltó un largo suspiro y, de mala gana, acunó a la muñeca entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué querrás comer, esposo? —canturreó ella, sin vergüenza alguna.

El pequeño Hak enterró el rostro entre las manos, ocultando un pequeño _–_ _pequeñísimo_ _–_ rubor de Yona, y con pesar, suspiró:— Por favor, promete que Soo-Won no se enterará de esto.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

— ¡No! —había espetado Yona, y la firmeza de su voz había sido capaz de despertar a Hak de su ensueño.

— ¡Por favor! —replicaba alguien— Hay muchas chicas que quieren salir conmigo, ¿Por qué tu no querrías?

—T-tú no… —comenzó ella, deteniéndose para empezar de nuevo y borrar cualquier temblor en su voz— tú no me gustas.

Por supuesto, el chico no había sido capaz de tomar un _no_ como respuesta.

—Mientes —la acusó. Ahogando un suspiro, Hak apretó los párpados, intentando volver a dormir para ignorar aquella conversación.

— ¡No lo hago! De verdad, yo… yo…

Yona había soltado un jadeo y una molesta risa había escapado de los labios de su acompañante.

—No tienes que hacerte la difícil —declaró el chico, añadiendo fervor a sus palabras—. Aunque debo admitir que por eso me gustas más.

Un sabor amargo subió por la garganta de Hak, y, contando hasta tres, se convenció una vez más de no intervenir.

—Suéltame —le ordenó Yona. No necesitaba su ayuda.

 _Uno._

—Eres realmente linda —dijo el chico y Yona pareció removerse en su lugar. No lo necesitaba…

 _Dos._

—Me encanta cuando luchas así.

 _Tres._

— ¿Qué haces con mi novia? —había soltado Hak, antes de pensarlo dos veces.

El chico de cabello grisáceo había alzado la vista, observando al recién caído de las gradas con sorpresa. El alivio que se había dibujado en el rostro de Yona y un acuoso brillo en sus ojos le habían dado a Hak el impulso de borrarle la sorpresa al insufrible Tae-Jun de un golpe.

— ¿Tu… novia?

Yona se liberó de su agarre y con pasos temblorosos se acercó hacia Hak. Una marca blanca en su muñeca demostraba la fuerza con la que él la había estado reteniendo. Los nudillos de Hak crujieron en protesta cuando sus manos se cerraron en puños.

—Hak —lo había llamado Yona, aferrándose a su brazo.

— ¡Él no es tu novio!

—Claro que no —aceptó Yona, instalando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Tae-Jun.

Sonrisa que desapareció en el instante en que Yona agregó:— Hak es el amor de mi vida.

Todo pensamiento violento desapareció de la mente de Hak, quien observó el leve rubor cubriendo el rostro de Yona y, desviando la mirada, deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haberse involucrado.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

—Tu cabeza en una bandeja si vuelvo a verte cerca de ella —escupió Hak, vertiendo toda su frustración en el no-tan-inocente Tae-Jun.

Debió ser algo en la mirada de Hak lo que detuvo cualquier protesta del chico, quien, soltando un ruido de molestia, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de la falsa pareja.

— ¿Estabas dormido ahí arriba? Deberías estar en clase.

Hak le dedicó una larga mirada, ¿Cómo podía ella actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

La pelirroja clavó la mirada en el suelo entonces y tras morderse los labios unos segundos, clavó sus orbes amatistas en él.

—Por favor… promete que Soo-Won no se enterará de esto.

Las mejillas de la chica se entintaron de un rojo más oscuro y Hak detestó cada segundo de esa visión. Girándose, recuperó su mochila de su escondite, y sin atreverse a mirarla de nuevo, dijo:

—Lo prometo.

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Demon promete terminar esto antes del 2019.


End file.
